


Wrong or Right

by Hadenoughstarlight



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadenoughstarlight/pseuds/Hadenoughstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Spencer reunite. Find out what his involvement with Alison was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong or Right

She hadn’t combed her hair in three days. In fact, she didn’t know it had been three days. She’d spent them in the cold metal bed curled up, iv tethered to her arm, and lost in another time. A time before Allison had disappeared, before she even thought to question who she was. In her mind, she combed her hair and put on make-up and put up Stupendous Spencer for President! Posters at school. She did her homework and went to the grill for study sessions. She shared secrets with her friends and she was warm and happy The five of them, they flipped through magazines with prom dresses and ate cheese fries(their own). The way things were supposed to be…

She wasn’t expecting it. She was laughing with Aria about a pair of her new earrings when the pain of the sharp needle pinching her soft skin jolted her like an earthquake. Then she felt the thud of her body against the cold asylum floor and the pain flooding her arm as the IV broke free. Her vision cleared and then blurred and there was nothing then. Not the happy Spencer dream, not the nightmare that was Radley, There was nothing but a smooth calming black that came in soft waves washing over her again and again. Was she dead? The thought brought her peace more than the happy Spencer dream. It was over it was all …..

The blue. The blue of his eyes. He hadn’t slept for days maybe weeks it was obvious. He looked older then when she last saw him as if the last month had carelessly carved wrinkles into the smoothness of his young handsome face. She didn’t care. She took in the contours of his face like it was water in a desert. He blinked and Spencer reached up to his stubbly cheek reflexively. He gently pushed back the hair on her forehead in return. He’d come for her. He’d come for her. HE’D COME FOR HER. That’s all she could think as her hand dropped and her eyes involuntarily closed. 

When she woke up, for the first time in how long she didn’t know-she finally didn’t feel foggy-she didn’t feel the catatonia from the drugs at Radly or the peaceful sway from the drugs Toby had given her. Everything was sharp and bright. But it didn’t hurt and she wasn’t afraid. He was beside her curled around her protectively sleeping. She closed her eyes again and gently pushed her body as close as she could to his. She kept her eyes closed after she had settled, although not to escape .No, it was so she could make this memory, so she could feel his body against hers, so she wouldn’t forget. Suddenly she didn’t want to be dead. What he had done had blurred over her in this moment until it meant nothing because he had come for her. HE HAD Come FOR HER. Eyes still closed she started kissing him on his forehead, his arms, his neck and finally his lips met hers and she melted into the safest oblivion she’d ever felt. 

It wasn’t until hours later, after they’d made love over and over again, after they’d showered, after she was in one of his shirt and they were just holding each other on the couch that he spoke. He simply said,, “I love you. I’ve always loved you. No matter what I’ve done I can’t stop.” He stroked her hair and she felt her entire spent body tingle. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t. The questions would come spilling like concrete from her lips and ruin this. She was so tired of questions. This was about them. Just them. There was no one else in this room. Allison wasn’t dead in this room. Mona had never tortured them here. Toby had not betrayed her. It was just them in their bubble. She didn’t want to ruin it ever no matter what he had done or had not done- she accepted him at that moment wholly. She couldn’t stop loving him either. . 

************************************************************  
He waited for the questions as he held her. None came. He was not surprised. She didn’t want to ask any more then he wanted to talk. She’d clearly been through hell the last month. He couldn’t bear putting her through anymore. She felt so fragile like she might break at any moment. He couldn’t hurt her more because it was too much like hurting himself. And here no one could find them- for now they were safe. Safe from her- from them-safe from memories-but just for now. That wouldn’t last forever. He knew that taking Spencer away would probably mean his death but he didn’t care. Spencer was the only good thing that had happened in his life. He would keep her safe at all costs and he would get to take this memory with him. 

As he watched Spencer peacefully sleep he tried not to think about how it had all began. But the thoughts he’d managed to keep at bay for the last few hours began to spin around in his head. Finally, he closed his eyes , instinctively clutched her closer, and almost immediately began to dream. 

He dreamt about Alison. About that night. It was so dark. The summer was so cool. She was just standing there as alive and bright as anything under the streetlight-hair bright like she was wearing a halo. He walked with her to her house. There was no argument this time though. No threats from her-no jeers or taunts.. He just picked up the shovel and began to swing and swing and swing at her. The blood sprayed across his face and he didn’t even notice. He watched as she slumped over, as the blood began darken the back of her skull changing her hair from blonde to black. After he was pretty sure she was dead, he’d looked up and she was there. Spencer. He watched as conflicting emotions floated across her face shock, horror and incomprehension. Then those eyes just looked and looked up into his like two dark stars illuminating his way. He waited for what she had seen happen to sink in and he braced himself.

Yet, she hadn’t screamed. She hadn’t helped Alison. She’d stood there watching while he’d started tentatively digging a grave. When it was almost over, she’d stood with him, this girl he barely knew, over the soft brown earth her friend laid under. She’d held his hand in one of her hands and gently brushed away the blood from his face with the other. They stood that way for several moments until she kissed his cheek and whispered thank you. As her hand dropped away, he felt something akin to physical pain. Even then he’d known they were fated. She’d walked away calmly as he stood another moment heart in throat and breathless.. And he’d waited for days, weeks, and months for her to remember. For her to come to him and she didn’t. And they’d come full circle now with her in his bed. He woke up with her holding his hand and her head on his chest. This was the way it was meant to be.


End file.
